The Past of FutureGrima
by Zero kami no mu
Summary: Raven has regained long lost memories and one night decided to ask the fell dragon about its vessel's past and how it is different from her own. This is probably one of the shortest ones i will write. sorry its later than the A/N at the bottom of the story said it would be. took a little longer than i thought to edit it.


**A/N: This story is not technically within the timeline of** _ **Messing with the multiverse**_ **. Its Raven Learning about the other her's past and seeing how it different and or similar it was to her own. Also, this might or might not have spoilers for Fire emblem awakening.**

 **Summary:** Raven, having long since regained her memories decided one night that she would ask Grima about its vessel's past and seeing how it compared to her own. This story will be Grima telling Raven about its vessel's memories.

 **Extra: Raven is the default build for the female Robin**

 _~~~Fire Emblem~~~_

Raven sighed, stretching her arms as she laid in the soft bed within a world she discovered by complete accident called the astral realm and after a few moments of doing nothing she looked around her, the astral planes looked like a giant garden with a giant castle that had a soft throne big enough to be a bed and a treehouse with an actual bed, other than that there was a few flowers and books tossed all over the place and a giant outer realm gate that was her entrance and exit.

"It's been a long time since I left my world, I wonder how much it changed" Raven muttered as she looked at the sky and slowly fell asleep. She found herself in her subconscious, memories flying all around her and a board, chained down red eyed version of her simply stared at its nails, not paying attention to Raven.

"Finally losing your mind, are you? This is what happens when you decide to be a deity and do good. Nothing to do but sleep, listen to fools worship you, and that is pretty much it. As for an evil deity well, there's so many things one can do." the red eyed version of her said.

"As if, I am just here because I felt like talking with you to clear up some of my memories." Raven told the soul of Grima.

"Nothing better to do in this place you call your mind so sure. Let's see our lives were slightly different for one. At age five I was told I would be the new vessel of our lord Grima. I accepted that role and was treated like a sacred being from there on out. At age seven I had grown strong enough that a small portion of the fell dragon's power was implanted into me, to ease me into the task, and soon after was taught to use my power. At age ten I killed my retainers since I got tired of only learning my powers and after getting two new ones, a prodigy named Henry and a dark mage named Tharja, I went and told my father that I wanted to learn more than just about my power. Mother died at birth from complications and I was surprised to see your mother survived birthing you. Anyway, father was going to deny me but I was still his little girl and the vessel of his god. So, I used my child self's cuteness and my power to kindly threaten my father to let me learn of the political side. So, I was given tutors to help me learn things a king or in my case the future queen/ ruler/ destroyer of the world should know." Grima said pausing to stare at Raven, a sadistic grin stretching onto the evil dragon's face.

"That really isn't different from my past. Only true differences are that my mother lived and that as queen of Plegia she decreed I wasn't to learn about my purpose until I was 15." Raven stated, getting a snort out of the bringer of ruination.

"That mortal woman was a hindrance to my rising but she did make you stronger by withholding that info, a little too strong for my liking" the dark vessel said, red eyes narrowing as it growled in annoyance.

"You're just sore about being tricked and beaten by someone you saw as inferior, no need to blame my mother." Raven said, ignoring the glare sent her way.

"Maybe you should stop talking since it's you who wanted to know about my vessel's own life." Grima roared. Raven rolled her eyes but had stopped talking in order to allow the divine dragon of destruction to continue. "Now than unlike how your parents were king and queen, my vessel's parents weren't. Then before mad king Gangrel there was a king who would have been much easier to kill when it was time to forward my plans, sadly Gangrel killed the pathetic king and took control for himself. It was also around this time that Walhart began his conquest, and as such I had to push back plans in order to handle the two setbacks. I told Validar of my plan to get rid of them, I'm sure you could guess what that plan was." Grima stated, a knowing look being sent towards Raven; who went pale when she figured it out

"You, you tricked Chrom into letting you join the Shepherds didn't you." Raven asked, beginning to shake a little. Grima laughed its red eyes gleaming dangerously, answering Raven's question.

"You are correct little goddess. My vessel tricked her way into getting into the group. It wasn't hard but wasn't easy. I had to tone down the level of influence I had on my vessel because that cursed sword of Naga's would pick up on my presence if I didn't" Grima nearly shouted, saying Naga's name as if it was the worst thing to exist.

"You truly are a monster, the lowest of the low" Raven muttered, getting an amused look from the being across from her.

"I am the fell dragon, of course I am a monster." Grima said, amused. It cleared its throat before a smirk appeared on the vessels face, speaking once more. "Some events played out as it did in your world but as you learn from the future child of Chrom, the exalt was assassinated one night, Chrom was permanently injured in the leg and war occurred. At the end of it things happened like in your time. We had two years of peace where my vessel went back to Plegia without anyone noticing. Validar became the new ruler of the country at my orders and his job was to fix the mistakes the psycho king made, after all a being of god like levels needed a country to obey them. My vessel also reunited with Henry, my vessels retainer. Tharja had followed me back to Plegia and I told the two of what we will do. Soon rumors of Valm getting ready to declare war on Ferox, Plegia and Ylisse surfaced and My vessel knew this would be perfect opportunity to gather everything needed for the ritual. She made a plan with her father and retainers before heading back to Ylisse with Tharja and a year later Valm landed and declared war. My host kept leading the Shepherds to victory, Chrom getting four of the five stones together and when the war ended we went to Plegia to thank them for the help. I had sent a messenger bird ahead of me in order to tell Validar of the plan so we can get the fire emblem. So, when we got to the castle I allowed him to mind control me and force me to steal the shield of flames and handed it to him. Father than left to the dragon's table and Chrom had us follow after him. He gave us a dumb boring stupid little speech about bonds and destiny and crap like that before everyone charged in. I waited outside a bit under the excuse of needing to regain my bearings after what father did and he brought it. I waited for the right moment, allowing my risen to fight and then when I saw the opportunity to strike I took it. Using a teleport spell, I appeared behind the prince and stabbed him with Tyrfing; after having corrupted with my power that is. I then proceeded to use the fire emblem to gain all my power, allowing the prince to watch as I fulfilled my duty, before allowing him to die." Grima finished, a psychotic grin on the vessel's face.

Raven shivered at the look before shaking her head to regain herself before looking that the demon before her and after gathering her thoughts she opened her mouth; "Well at least now you can't do anything bad, you are now but a prisoner trapped here for all eternity, while I use your power to help other versions of me and prevent other versions of you from becoming gods of destruction." Raven stated, coming off as childish in the eyes of the dragon, as she faded away and waking up to the bright sun of astral world she found.

"It's a new day meaning it is time to go mess with another Grima. Where to next is the question, oh well maybe I will just ask Anna for a suggestion." Raven muttered, throwing on her favorite cloak. She walked out of the astral world, appearing in front of Anna with a wave before jumping into a new world to go annoy Grima in.

 _~~Fire emblem~~_

 **A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN. Last year when I did another run through of Fire emblem awakening I had set Raven's birthday as April 28th. If anyone is wondering why i chose April 28th, well that is when the sakura flowers were in full bloom last year. And I learned from a book that sakura flowers represent beauty and purity which describes Raven perfectly. She is a goddess but she is a bit childish (she goes around using god like powers just to piss off Grima because she hates him) and naive in the ways of love,** **Saving the future but screwing up the past is an example of this. and yeah this is a rather short one shot but can you blame me** *in the background: YES* **GrimaRaven's (the future past one) past is basically like the fire emblem game with a few parts changed in order to show and point out how that Raven became the vessel of Grima willingly.**


End file.
